Música Y Canto
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Ambos eran así... como dos entes en un universo donde no debieron existir. Él la música y Ella el canto.
_**Servus!**_

 _ **He vuelto… Bueno dije que quería publicar más historias y seguido… pero nunca dije que tan seguido.**_

 _ **Aún asi tratare de publicar cuantas historias pueda… lo único malo de escribir hay ocasiones que tu idea no funciona, no en la forma que quisieras. Tengo infinidades de historias sin terminar, one-shots principalmente que no quedan como espero.**_

 _ **Y ya saben… si no me gusta a mi… que soy mi peor juez… no le gustara a nadie más… en fin… disfruten.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Él era así… solitario, donde las estrellas no alcanzan la luz ni el sol asoma sus resplandecientes rayos, él habitaba. Con sonidos suaves que eran reproducidos por sus expertos dedos, si hubiese nacido en otra época, en otro tiempo bien podría haber sido un aprendiz de Mozart o Beethoven.

Sus dedos conocían el ritmo y la cadencia de cualquier melodía, se desplazaban sin esfuerzo sobre el teclado de mármol, pero no había quien la escuchará quien apreciara tan hermosa obra maestra.

Maldita era moderna, maldita sociedad, se había llevado todo y él ya no encontraba paz, la música se volvió desesperada, como una marcha de guerra, como una tormenta sin calma, había truenos y relámpagos, lluvia y arena, remolinos se formaban, su rostro, sus ojos… su todo estaba en conflicto, golpeo el teclado con fuerza hasta que ya no tenía ritmo ni melodía solo era un hombre descargando su ira contra un objeto inanimado.

Se puso de pie tirando de golpe las partituras, y pateo el banco, sus dedos estaban ardiendo como si los hubiese puesto en fuego, su corazón palpitaba calmadamente a comparación de su respiración. Se quitó los lentes y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Sus melodías eran buenas, era buena música, ya se lo habían dicho. Era excelente y él lo sabía, pero no estaba conforme… faltaba algo, no era suficiente. Pero no sabía que era, se estaba quebrando la cabeza por poder encontrarlo.

No dormía, no comía, se había recluido de todo y de todos, al principio no le tomo importancia era solo un bloqueo de inspiración, los conocía había sufrido uno que otro en su carrera, sabía que se le pasaría pero no fue así… y él era un hombre de poca paciencia.

Se sentó en el gran sillón rojo dejando que su cuerpo descansar mientras su mente repasaba las notas de cada una de sus melodías. Eran tristes, melancólicas, pero no llegaban a trasmitir la cantidad de emoción que él deseaba, no ya no era suficiente, su mente de músico no lo dejaba en paz repitiéndole que necesitaba más, más, más… que no bastaba.

Ella era así… una estrella en el ancho cielo que Dios puso a la disposición del ser humano, demasiado resplandeciente para estar a la vista de cualquiera. Era una mariposa con las alas rotas, un colibrí con la voz callada, con espinas en el alma. Era una pieza más en un rompecabezas que no estaba pronto a formarse y que no fue permitido a existir en el universo.

Y de pronto empezó de nuevo, esa melodía, de nuevo esa música que llenaba a su alma de una cálida melancolía. Y sin poder evitarlo su boca se movió por sí misma y de ella salieron palabras con rimas, susurros del alma, una canción, un canto que se unió suavemente a la música que venía de la casa de al lado. Una voz que podrán envidiar los mismos ángeles.

Su voz, suave y melodiosa lleno la habitación, y las paredes se pintaron de color. Ella pudo imaginar un mundo mejor, uno en el que era querida, donde era amada, donde cuatro paredes no la confinaran. Imagino un mundo más allá de lo que podía mostrar su ventana. Donde podría estirar sus alas y aprender a volar, donde su voz no fuera callada por la moral, imagino e imagino como todas las veces que esa música llegaba hasta a su habitación.

Y canto con todas sus fuerzas, y la melodía ahora se convertía en música. Y esa música era suave, y tierna aunque tratará de trasmitir melancolía, tristeza y amargura. Sin embargo llegaba a una cúspide donde las lágrimas se escapaban de sus amatistas ojos, donde su corazón palpitaba de a poco en poco… y donde la letra de la canción tenía más sentimiento que la melodía en cuestión.

Cuando todo termino, lloro y lloro, lloro hasta cansarse, lloro hasta que ya no supo porque lloraba en primer lugar, lloro hasta que el sueño le ganó y Morfeo la tomo en sus brazos. Y una vez dormida soñó, soñó con el dueño de aquella melodía, soñó con aquel que compartía la misma alma rota que ella lleva baba escondida, soñó con que se complementaban el uno al otro.

Y a lo lejos lo pudo escuchar, una nueva sinfonía volvía a llegar, esta vez más cálida que las anteriores, llenas de una nueva convicción.

Porque él era así… solitario, triste y melancólico, con sinfonías y melodías en su alma para recompensar el vacío de su corazón.

Porque ella era así… solitaria no por elección, triste de corazón, y melancólica por convicción, con letras que salían del alma, con una voz que estaba callada… con relatos de una vida pasada.

Porque ambos eran así… y serían mejor que estuvieran juntos… pero no está escrito en las estrellas que se encuentren hoy, ni mañana… tal vez en ese mundo que ella imagino, en esas partituras que él tiro.

Porque son piezas de un rompecabezas que nunca debió existir.

Él la música y Ella el canto… solo existen en un segundo plano.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: ¿Que les pareció?... realmente quería hacerlo más oscuro pero no salió como esperaba. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones y ver quien llega más cerca a lo que traía en mi retorcida cabeza.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado… también espero que me puedan dejar un review.**


End file.
